


Waking Up

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has always enjoyed innocently falling asleep in bed with friends. </p>
<p>Waking up next to Phil the following morning feels a little less innocent somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for [neuroticrobotsex ](http://neuroticrobotsex.tumblr.com).

Dan had been nervous about a million things when he went to hang out with Phil in his dorm room for the first time, but the idea of falling asleep in the same bed as him hadn’t crossed his mind. Dan typically over-thought everything. He’d worried about whether his clothes were fashionable enough and if his hair would curl up over the course of the evening and if Phil would think his taste in music was weird, but when Phil offered up the other half of his bed as an alternative to walking across campus to his own dorm in the freezing rain, Dan readily accepted without a second thought.  
  
The lights were off as they snuggled down together in Phil’s single bed, and it didn’t feel strange when their legs or arms would occasionally touch as they tried to stay warm underneath the covers. He didn’t know Phil well yet, but this was the closest he had come to feeling like he had a friend since starting university, and Dan had always loved innocently sleeping in the same bed as his friends.  
  
Falling asleep next to Phil just wasn’t a big deal to him. Waking up next to Phil, however, turned out to be an entirely different matter.  
  
Dan woke up shivering from cold with his face pressed against the mattress, and he groaned when he saw that Phil had stolen both his pillow and the entire duvet over the course of the night.  
  
“Phil?” Dan half-whispered. Phil was facing away from him, wrapped up in the blanket like it was a cocoon. Dan tugged on the end of it. “Come on, I’m cold.”  
  
He yanked at the duvet just as Phil made a muffled noise and rolled onto his back. Dan almost lost his balance and fell off the side of the bed as the blanket gave. He giggled and was about to lie back down to try to sleep more when he looked at Phil’s uncovered body and noticed that he was hard underneath his pajamas.  
  
“Oh.” Dan made a quiet noise of surprise and tried to force himself to avert his eyes. He knew that he shouldn’t look, but couldn’t quite stop himself. He turned his head to sneak another glance.  
  
Phil was lying on his back, his face still relaxed in sleep, with one arm thrown above his head and another gently rising and falling as it rested on his chest. His shirt was pushed up slightly to reveal the pale skin just below his navel. Dan let his eyes continue to wander down and stare at the bulge in his pajamas.  
  
If the tables were turned, Dan would want Phil to get out of bed and make a lot of noise while heading off to the toilet for a few minutes to give him time to wake up and collect himself. He felt guilty for staring, but he was transfixed. Of course he’d seen other guys with erections over the years, but he’d never been in a situation where he could actually _look_. He could see the shape of Phil through the thin flannel material, the outline of his dick pressing against the fabric.  
  
Dan took a breath to steady himself. He’d be lying if he said that the urge wasn’t there. A rush of blood was flowing to his groin and his palms itched with the desire to rub against the front of his own boxers.  
  
The bed wasn’t meant to fit two people and there was hardly any space between them. It only took the smallest movement of Dan’s hand, a twitch that he wasn’t able to hold back, to press against the bit of revealed skin at Phil’s waist.  
  
Phil inhaled sharply as soon as Dan touched him.  
  
“Sorry,” Dan muttered and pulled his hand away.  
  
Phil opened his eyes and blinked at him. “Hey. Were you touching me?”  
  
“No?”  
  
Dan wasn’t sure why he was bothering to lie. His stomach did a nervous flip as Phil rubbed at his eyes sleepily. He didn’t seem angry but he was still waking up and Dan was sure that he was building up to it. A series of worst case scenarios ran through his head and he was certain this would end in social isolation and being known by the whole university as a creep.  
  
And it was awful because they’d had a near perfect night, discovering they had the same taste in movies and anime and talking for hours after they’d turned the lights off to go to bed. Phil had answered all of Dan’s anxious questions about university and hadn’t laughed when he admitted that he was scared to be away from home. Dan kicked himself for ruining everything, and just when he thought that he might actually make this _even worse_ by starting to cry, Phil shook his head and giggled at him. “Dan, it’s fine. I wasn’t saying that you shouldn’t.”  
  
“What?” Dan couldn’t stop himself from glancing back down at the bulge in Phil’s pajamas, which showed no sign of decreasing since he’d woken up. “But— I mean, I didn’t mean to—”  
  
“It’s okay.” Phil reached for his hand and moved it back where it had been, pressed against his stomach. His muscles rippled under his touch. “Your hands are cold.”  
  
Dan let out a nervous laugh. That’s probably what had woken him up. “Sorry.”  
  
Phil smiled and looked at him like he was waiting. Dan moved his hand up Phil’s stomach, shoving his shirt up a bit, and then paused. He felt unsure of himself, like he was on stage but didn’t know any of his lines. His face was warm and he was chewing at the inside of his mouth, and he considered whether running out of the room might be the best option.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” Phil asked.  
  
Dan nodded, relieved that Phil seemed to be taking the lead. He licked over his lips and leaned forward. His uncertainty vanished when he felt Phil’s mouth press against his own because all he could think was that he wanted this so much. His breathing was already becoming desperate when Phil pulled away, letting go of his lips with a gentle suction.  
  
“Wow,” Dan breathed.  
  
Phil grinned at his reaction and leaned in to kiss him again, parting his lips and running his tongue against him. Dan’s hand was still pressed flat against Phil’s stomach and his fingers were beginning to clench and relax in a faster cycle as he resisted the urge to press their bodies together. He whimpered when Phil sucked on his bottom lip and then moved to kiss the curve of his neck. Dan leaned his head back, letting it fall against the pillow as Phil continued to move his lips down and trace his tongue across his collarbone.  
  
Dan’s hand crept lower, sliding down Phil’s ribs and then resting at the top of his pajamas. He felt Phil’s hand grip his own and push so that it continued downward, sliding it underneath the waistband. Dan gasped as Phil guided his hand and encouraged him to wrap his fingers around his cock.  
  
“Is this okay?” Phil’s voice was a bit shaky.  
  
Dan nodded and moved back to continue kissing him, not wanting Phil to look at his face and see how nervous he was. He felt Phil’s tongue glide across his lip and opened his mouth, wanting him to take control. Dan moved his hand lower, stroking down, and Phil moaned into the kiss.  
  
Encouraged by the noises Phil was making, Dan started to move his hand faster, trying to get a proper grip on him. He told himself that it shouldn’t be all that different from wanking, but somehow it felt completely foreign.  
  
“Does this, um, is this good?” Dan kept his eyes closed as he asked.  
  
“God, yes.” Phil inclined his head so their foreheads touched and Dan could feel his breath coming faster. “Do you want some lube?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Give me your hand.” Phil pulled away to grab a small bottle off the table by his bed and squirted a generous amount of it into Dan’s hand. “Should make it easier.”  
  
Dan rubbed his fingers together, a small flutter in his chest that he hadn’t even noticed a bottle of lube sitting out by the bed last night, and hoped he didn’t look as tense as he felt. He reached his hand back down and watched Phil’s eyes flutter shut.  
  
“Go a little faster,” Phil said and then clutched at Dan’s shoulders when he complied. “Yeah, god, just like that.”  
  
Dan felt Phil’s fingers digging into him and pumped his hand with more urgency, running his palm over the head of his cock at the end of each stroke. Phil rolled over so they were on their sides facing each other and pressed his mouth to Dan’s neck, stifling a moan as he sucked on his skin. Dan whimpered, overwhelmed by all of the sensations. He was a little shocked by how much Phil’s moans turned him on. He was hard now and starting to feel desperate. He let out another whimper as Phil continued to mouth kisses over his neck.  
  
Dan could feel himself throbbing as he kept working his hand on Phil. He could tell that Phil was getting close from the way his breathing was stuttering and his hips were rolling up into his hand, but Dan was distracted by how much he wanted some contact of his own. It was starting to feel like a _need_ actually but he didn’t know how to say it.  
  
“Phil,” he whimpered, hoping that he would read his mind.  
  
“Yeah?” Phil’s head was resting on Dan’s shoulder now, breathing heavily on his neck through slightly parted lips.  
  
Dan let out a frustrated groan and moved closer to Phil, throwing a leg over his body and pressing his cock against his thigh.  
  
“ _Fuck,_ " Phil moaned as he felt Dan begin to grind against him. He slipped an arm around Dan’s waist and held onto him, thrusting harder into his palm as he reached his climax and started to come.  
  
Dan was still rutting against him as Phil breathed out a sigh and felt his body relax. He took a moment to catch his breath, pulling his pajama bottoms back into place. Then he pushed Dan onto his back and moved on top of him.  
  
“You are so fucking sexy.” Phil grabbed a couple of tissues from the box beside the bed to wipe Dan’s hand clean. “I really want to suck you off.”  
  
“Oh god, yeah, okay.” Dan bit down on his lip to stop himself from saying anything embarrassing. He shoved a pillow underneath his head and tried to calm down as Phil pulled his boxers off and pushed his legs up so that his knees were bent.  
  
“Your legs are trembling.” Phil looked up at him with a curious expression.  
  
“Yeah,” Dan said. “Not because anything is wrong though.”  
  
“That’s good. I mean, are you sure about this?” Phil asked.  
  
“Yes,” Dan said in a small voice. He wasn’t sure if Phil was asking just to make sure he was comfortable or if he was teasing him, trying to get him to beg for it. Dan was ready to beg if that’s what he wanted. “I’m sure. Phil, please.”  
  
“Lift up your legs a bit.” Phil was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows and placing little kisses on Dan’s inner thighs. When Dan did as he requested, he guided him so that his calves were resting on his back. “Is that better?”  
  
Dan nodded and closed his eyes. The sight of Phil’s head caught between his knees was almost too much for him. He held his breath and only released it when Phil ducked down and took the tip of his cock between his lips, sucking around it.  
  
Dan rubbed his feet against the small of Phil’s back, curling his toes against his shirt, his whole body feeling like a clenched muscle because he wanted this so much. This felt better than anything ever had before and the thought crossed his mind that he didn’t know how he would go back to normal life after this, how he would continue to function now that he knew what it felt like to have his cock in Phil’s mouth.  
  
“Oh, fuck. Please don’t stop.” Dan’s breath caught on each word.  
  
Phil looked up at him as he took a breath and grinned at how incoherent he had become, pleased that Dan was losing control already. He put his hands on Dan’s hips and held him in place before moving back down to take him into his throat. When he’d adjusted to the feeling, he let go and allowed Dan to roll his hips again, letting him pull out slightly and then push in deeper.

Phil loved that Dan didn’t really know what he was doing, that he was fucking his mouth without any self-consciousness just because it felt good and he had given himself over to the pleasure. He knew that in the future, Dan would probably stop to see if this was too much for Phil to take, but right now he didn’t know enough to ask and couldn’t think about anything except how amazing he felt, and Phil was glad that he got to be the one to give him that.  
  
Dan groaned when Phil stopped to gasp for air again and he let out a short breathy laugh. “Sorry.”  
  
Dan just shook his head, too far gone to tell him that there was no reason to apologize and that even the moments when he pulled away were perfect because they just highlighted how good it felt when he wrapped his lips around him again.  
  
Phil sucked the head of Dan’s cock, licking across the pre-come that was there, before relaxing his jaw and letting him push back inside his mouth. Dan moved his legs off Phil’s back and pulled his knees toward his chest, throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan. He thrust his hips up in rapid succession as he felt himself building toward his orgasm and then melted into the bed as he started to come, his hands turning into tight fists in the sheets. Phil took over when Dan became still, sucking up and down the length of his cock as he worked him through his high.  
   
“God.” Phil wiped at his mouth and crawled back up the bed to collapse beside Dan. His throat was burning but he didn’t mind. He watched as Dan pulled his boxers back on and then turned to him, looking a bit dazed. “Are you okay?”  
  
Dan laughed. “Yeah. That was… I don’t know, I can’t think of words right now.”  
   
“I’ll take that as a good sign.”  
   
“I’m sorry about earlier.” Dan was starting to come down and felt guilty again now that his brain was free to process something other than arousal. “I shouldn’t have done that, like, looked at you while you were sleeping.”  
   
“It’s all right.” Phil laughed. “What did you think I was hoping when I asked you to stay the night?”  
   
“That I wouldn’t have to walk back in the rain?”  
   
“Well, that too.” Phil ran his thumb over Dan’s bottom lip, watching his face turn a darker shade from embarrassment. “You’re kind of adorable.”  
   
“Thanks, I think.”  
  
“I mean that in a good way.”  
  
Dan pressed his lips to Phil’s thumb before pulling his hand down to lock their fingers together. He looked up at him through his eyelashes and grinned.  
  
 _Definitely adorable,_ Phil thought and leaned in to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
